


Persuade Me

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Street Punks, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:39:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Street punksCharacter: SwiftRelationship: Swift/readerRequest: Hi there! I was wondering can you do a Swift from street punks and Reader smutty fanfic with lots of sex in it? Thanks! where swift meets the female reader in an alley and he takes her beck to his place and they have sex. Thank you.





	

You leaned against the wall and raised your hands to your mouth to blow warm air on them. It was freezing and nearly pitch black. You glanced up to the sky, frowning that you couldn’t see any stars in the night sky due to a mist that had been lingering over the city for a few days.   
“Alright, toots.” A familiar voice called, making you glance to the side and see a shadow approaching.   
“You’re early.” You commented, glancing at your watch. He didn’t normally turn up until closer to midnight and it was only 11.30.   
Your only response was a chuckle as he walked to stand in front of you, his hood up covering his face.   
Leaning forward, he placed his hands on the wall behind you either side of your head.   
“Im here now.” He half growled. If you could have seen his face, you would have known he had raised his eye brow at you.   
“yes, but I don’t think im in the mood.” You lied in an airy voice. You smirked at him, knowing this was a game and that he would give everything to win it.   
“Oh really? And how would I change that?” His voice was low, almost a whisper. It sent a shiver down your spin but you wanted to play for a bit longer still. If he was here early, it gave you longer with him.   
That meant more time to play.   
“hmmmm, persuade me.” You smirked as you draped your arms around his neck.   
You heard his let out a low chuckle before he pounced on you, connecting his lips to yours in a harsh kiss. You gasped a little but closed your eyes, allowing you to enjoy his lips on yours. But it would seem Swift wasn’t in the mood to play. He took your lower lip in between his teeth and bit down. Not hard enough to draw blood or even really hurt. But enough to make you moan. Once he realised you lip, he took to your neck.   
You felt him kissing, nipping and biting at your skin. Your head rolled to one side as he did this. His hot breath alone was enough to make you weak at the knees. You were now pressed up against the wall, Swifts hands on your sides.   
Every time he would bite down on your skin, you would let out a small yelp of pain and then you would feel him kiss and lick the spot which soothed you. This plus the coldness of his lip piercings made your mind spin.   
You felt his knee push between your legs, rubbing at your core through your trousers. You let out a soft moan at the feeling as you started to grind against him.   
You were getting hot and bothered very fast and you knew he could fell. You felt him smirking against your skin before he suddenly pulled away, leaving you to collapse against the wall, breathing harshly.   
Swift chuckled, more to himself than to you as he turned to walk away.   
“So, you coming?” He called over his shoulder as he raised his arm.   
You pushed yourself off the wall and darted over to him. You ducked under his arm and rested your head on his shoulder as his arm wrapped around you and held you tight.   
The two of you rushed to his, wanting to please your urges.   
The second you were inside, he pulled off his hoodie.   
You smiled as you looked at him for a second, just taking in how handsome he was.   
But as your growing need for him took over, you found yourself pulling off your clothes as he did his while your eyes wondered each others bodies.   
Once fully unclothed, he grabbed you and lifted you up.   
You gasped, wrapping your legs around him for support and your arms grabbing onto his shoulders.   
You felt his hard member rubbing against your wet core and you moaned, moving your hips as best you could as you rested your head on his shoulder.   
Suddenly, you felt him bit down on your neck again and you knew why. He was silently telling you off. You couldn’t help but giggle as you returned the favour and biting gently at his own neck while he carried you to the bedroom.   
Your mind was so focused on him that you didn’t bother asking where the others were or when they would be back. All you knew what that you wanted Swift right here and right now.   
Once in the bedroom, Swift lowered you down at the end of the bed. You stood at the foot of the bed, waiting for him to tell you what he wanted.   
“Bend over.” He growled, his eyes raking over your breasts. Instantly, you turned around and bent over, your hands supporting you on the bed as you raised your ass in the air.   
“Good girl.” Swift praised as he ran his hands over your rear, groping at the flesh.   
he then moved to line himself up with you. You moaned as you felt him pressing the tip of his hard cock against your wet entrance. You couldn’t help but move back slightly. Swift chuckled before grabbing your sides and thrusting fully inside you.   
You moaned, your arms nearly caving in as you felt the wash of pleasure. You let your head drop forward as he started to thrust inside you. Your mouth fell open as you allowed moan after groan to fall from your lips.   
He had such power over you in the bedroom. Not because he was forceful or because he was dominating (which he was most of the time) but because he could drive you to orgasm over the small touches. His words alone would make you wet and he knew this. He loved how all he had to do was whispered something dirty to you and you would drag him into his room to fuck his brains out.   
Since you were facing away from him, he allowed his eyes to roll back into his head and his mouth fall open as he dug his fingers into your sides.   
You grasped at the sheets, your knuckles turning white as you arched your back, much to his delight.   
You felt his hands leave your sides and grab your upper arms. He then pulled you up. He locked his elbows around yours as you arched your back in an almost painful way. But the pleasure was worth it. Your head fell back to rest on his shoulder. Swift ducked his head down so he could suck at your earlobes. You became a moaning mess as you heard his deep growls of pleasure and his heavy breathing.   
“Fuck, there!” You moaned as he hit that spot that made you see stars. You heard him chuckle a little before he started slamming into you, hitting that spot again and again and again till you couldn’t take any more and reached your peak.   
You orgasmed, your walls clenching around his cock and your vision became blurry with pleasure. His name fell from your lips as your body filled with that pleasure on he could give you.   
but then you heard him moan your name as he came, spilling his seed inside you.   
The two of you fell to the bed, both panting and spent. He pulled you into his arms.   
It was a good 3 minutes before you could string a sentence together as you rolled to face him.   
“That was amazing.” You breathed, your heart rate finally started to slow down as he smirked at the roof.   
“yeah.” He breathed, his eyes falling shut. You quickly pulled the covers up to drape over you both.   
“I should let you persuade me more often.” You giggle as you cuddled into his side.   
“I don’t think that’s a good idea. You have no idea how close I was to fucking you in that alley way.” Swift opened his eyes, shooting you a devilish smirk.   
“Maybe next time, I can persuade you to.” You winked as his smirk faltered for a moment before spreading into an eager smile.   
You knew there was no way you were getting out of this. Not that you wanted to.


End file.
